The end of the Road for Love
by TransformersLuver
Summary: What happens when a femme looses her sparkmate in war, ending with another. Will she stay or will she leave the waking world to meet again with her only love? Humanised!Transformers - OCxCannon somewhat


Das Ende der Straße für die Liebe

(The end of the road for Love)

The letter slipped out of the book and fell to the floor. Laya looked down in curiosity and picked it up, unfolding the letter to read it, eyes dulling in sadness from who it was from – her long late lover, Raptor. Although she now had a new love for Metalhawk, it…the pain and the loneliness without Raptor was still fresh, leaving her more alone than ever. Metalhawk had executed him in the war by command but she couldn't look at him sometimes without remembering the past.

Laya hesitated as she read the letter in full;

_'My lovely Lady Laya, if you have found this letter in your original copy of Romeo and Juliet, it means I have departed. I'm sorry if you have not moved on but you will or your loneliness will destroy you, darling. I hope you heed these words and move on. I love you as I live on within you; I hope to not see you in heaven for a couple years yet._

_-Raptor._

Laya gritted her teeth in agony as she held the letter close to her heart, falling back on the couch, closing her eyes as she fought to calm herself from the pain again. She looked to the door to the library room in her mansion, and to Metalhawk who stood in the doorway.

'Oh…I didn't see you there, dear' Laya whispered, brushing her long fringe out of her face as she faked a smile, watching him walk over to her.

'Laya…are you alright? Your cheeks are wet…' he replied, blinking and having a look of worry as he walked over to her, sighing as he sat beside her, stroking her cheek as he kissed it softly.

'What's wrong...' he sighed, looking her dead in the eyes.

'Nothing, nothing,' Laya puffed, looking away for a moment before looking back to him. 'Can you go out and get me some ingredients for dinner? I don't have what I need', she murmured, needing him to get out of the house. She couldn't take it anymore; she had to leave the waking world to meet her lover once again in heaven, she couldn't keep up the lie of 'loving' Metalhawk. She couldn't bring herself to it after finding out he had killed Raptor.

Metalhawk blinked, nuzzling her neck and sighed, nodding. 'Alright, I'll go now and get what you need for tonight, see you later, dear', he murmured, standing and walking out of the room to the garage to drive off.

Laya sat there for a moment, closing her eyes in thought as she stood and moved to the laptop in her study, turning it on. She sat back in thought, glancing to the pictures of her with Raptor when they were younger, childless and innocent. What had happened…? Her eyes closed as she reminded herself; Metalhawk killed him.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when her computer made a noise as it came on. She clicked 'Firefox' and started to research ways to commit suicide, not caring about the consequences. She grew wary of all the quotes that suicide as being described a permanent solution to a temporary problem, but her problem would never go away for her, her soul was never healing, it was supposed to get better…wasn't it? Or was it all just lies?

She stood away from her computer a couple of minutes later, going to the kitchen to grab a bottle of sleeping pills and arsenic, just in case, she thought. She heading off to the bathroom, setting the bottle on the counter and began to draw a bath. She began backing out of the bathroom, and moved to delete her internet history but paused from her thoughts as she started to write a note;

_'Metalhawk, if and when you find this, I'm so deeply sorry for leaving you...ending my life like this and finding me dead in our bathtub. But you have to understand, I cannot take my loss anymore, it like a big black hole in my soul that just hurts too much. I apologize if you think me weak…have you heard the phrase; 'if they tell you that she died of sleeping pills you must know that she died of a wasting grief, of a slow bleeding at the soul…?' You don't realize how true it is for me. Once again, I love you and I'm sorry._

_Laya _

Laya watched it come out of her printer, taking it as she set it down on a table inside of 'How to kill a Mockingbird', one of the books Metalhawk was reading currently. She went back to the bathroom, undressing herself and took the bottle of pills and arsenic and set them on the side of the bath as she slipped into the water, eyes dull. She looked at the bottle of sleeping pills and chugged the whole bottle, eyes watering as she swallowed them all and waited for the darkness to come and engulf her. It was over; she was finally going to be reunited with her long dead love and she softly smiled as her world started to dim, some tears sliding down her cheeks and her breathing slowed. She slipped under the water, some bubbles breaking the watery surface before eventually stopping altogether.

Metalhawk came back inside with the groceries, setting them down as he looked to his book on the counter, wondering how it got from the sitting room to the kitchen. He picked it up and the letter slipped out of the book and fell to the floor. He looked down and he picked it up after putting down the groceries, opening it and looking over it as his eyes widened.

'No…' he whispered as he looked up dropping it as he ran throughout the mansion, ran into the bathroom and freezing as he saw Laya under the water, unmoving. He looked to the pills beside her. He scrambled over and hoisted her out, shaking her. 'Laya! Please don't do this! Laya, wake up!' he yelled, holding her limp form close to him as he sobbed, setting her down as he started CPR, not knowing how much of the sleeping pills she took, and then saw just how much she took when he saw the bottle.

And then he realised that had been the end of the line years ago…If only he had realised and acted upon her looks of absolute sadness and loss…if only he hadn't told her…told her about his involvement in her ex-husband's departure in the war.

_But it was already over. _

_There was nothing he could do. _


End file.
